ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball: Dimensional War
Before Beginning Many centuries ago two Saiyan like races fought for control of the Universe. It was a devasteing war that shook the foundation of the universe but in the end the side who waged war (pure blooded) won in and the universe was cased in an era of darkness. Twenty years ago one Saiyan of the side that lost the war (inpure blooded) and was almost extinct rebeled.Even though in the end he was destroyed he gave hope to the universe. That man was the father of the one that will save the universe, the father of Jin. Episode 1 the strange rasuke Jin: Ok why you call me out here Rasuke:Well to be honest I was sent by someone to bring you to him but I have my own reason Jin:Which is Rasuke:To see just how strong you are Jin:Oh so you wanna fight me Rasuke:Pretty much Rasuke takes out his blade Jin:Ok just make sure you make this a good fight Rasuke:Same to you Rasuke charges at Jin and tries to strike him with his blade multiple times but jin dodges them all Jin appears behide Rasuke and tries kick him into the ground but rasuke copys him by appearing behide jin and kicking him into the ground Rasuke:Is that all Jin:Not even close Jin appears infront of Rasuke and punches him several times in the stomach and kicks him in the face sending him flying back and uses a kamehameha which destroys everything in that direction for miles Rasuke appears behide Jin without his coat on Rasuke:Ok thats enough for now if I dont get you to him soon he might get anger Jin turns around Jin:Who's him Rasuke: Your see now c'm Rasuke flies away and Jin follows Episode 2 Gin and Jin Jin:Um well this is something for sure Rasuke:Yeah we it had the same effect on us when saw it Jin and Rasuke flies to the strange floating fortress and sees a man eyeing them Rasuke:I'll give you guys some private family time Man:Thanks rasuke Rasuke:No problem Rasuke flies away Jin:what did he mean by private family time Gin:it's nice to finally meet you jin Jin:But who are you Gin:Oh me im your brother Jin:Ok not creepy at all but mind explaining what you just said Gin:Sure to put it in simple standards im your half brother Jin:Ok then why have I never heard of you Gin:You seriously dont remember me Jin:Am I suppose to Gin:Maybe this will jog you memory Gin speeds toward Jin and attacks him and they enter close combat Gin is kicks Jin off the lookout and into the sky charges a powerful Ki blast and sends it straight towards Jin Jin blocks it but is still being pushed back by it going higher into the sky Gin fires a powerful energy beam which send Jin flying into space hitting a floating asteroid Gin:Maybe I overdid it Jin got up from the surface of the asteroid Jin:damn that hurted Soldier:How dare you trepass on the land of the saiyan king Jin:Oh my freaking god Episode 3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Pages added by Goku259 Category:Stories